


Mea Culpa

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they'd known, would they regret it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

Mea culpa, for we have failed, and we shall pay the price  
We dragged you down, we made a choice, now you must sacrifice.  
One lost his freedom and his friends, became a tool to steer.  
Two lost their loves, and watched them die, though only one was pure.  
Three were enslaved, and clad in chains, until the days they died.  
Four asked for peace, and received pain, their pleadings cast aside.  
One stayed his bow and saved a life, a traitor to the crown.  
Two bucked the rules and asked for change, the candy red and brown.  
Three were on top and arrogant, clown, empress, brigadier.  
One grew too proud, asked for a crowd, forgetting who was near.  
Two fought to death, and the one left was cursed with endless life.  
And only one, the Holy Son, saw through the endless strife.  
We lost the game, and took a vote to make our species strong.  
We’re echos now, you took our place, oh please don’t prove us wrong.


End file.
